Crash
by CaptainHall
Summary: Imagine Simon 'Ghost' Riley had a wife. And John 'Soap' MacTavish was the one to tell her about the loss of her husband. The memories fly through her mind, reminding her of the man she married, the one who would be dearly missed. Oneshot/Songfic


**I had this idea, an idea which based around those who aren't in the military. Loved ones of those in the military, how they feel. This is based on Simon Riley, and his wife, which I didn't give a name for multiple reasons. The song is Crash - You Me At Six, beautiful song. This is dedicated to those who have family/loved ones in the military. **

**There is suicidal thoughts in this, so this could be triggering for some.**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

A young woman sat on the sofa, the TV turned on but she wasn't paying too much attention to it. Her brown hair was tied up messily and she was wearing jeans and a t-shirt. The woman was in her late 20's and was married. She'd been married longer than most.

The knock on the door caused her to jump up, thinking it was her husband. Her husband was in the military, a Lieutenant. Liuetenant Simon 'Ghost' Riley. She pulled open the door to see a larger figure standing there. A man she'd met before, Captain John MacTavish. She knew something had happened.

"I'm sorry." He said.

She couldn't take it. She couldn't hear the rest. She pushed past him and fell onto the damp grass, not that she cared, and started sobbing. Clutching the grass in her fists as she gasped for air. All her memories started coming back to her. The ones with Simon in them.

**'Wait, where you say you've been? Where you say you're going? Who you going with?'**  
"Simon you can't go! You promised me!"

Simon ran his hand through his hair, "This is to help us! I'm not going to get hurt out there. I wont leave you." Simon stepped forward, his hand out to cup the girls cheek. She slapped his hand away, her hand on her head and tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Who the hell are you going with?"

"On my own. I can take care of myself."

"What if you get deployed somewhere?!"

**'Keep me on my toes, keep me in the know.'**  
It had been 3 months. Three months, and no letter responding to her letters. Her letters to Simon. She was always wondering whether he was alive. Whether he had changed. Whether he was the same man she'd known in school.

**'Wait, keep me in your skin. Keep me in your chest. I'll wait for it to start, I'll wait for it to end.'**  
"Stay safe out there." She pecked his cheek, her hand connected with his, "And don't forget me."

"You'll be with me. In my heart."

"And you'll be in mine." She replied, sharing a final kiss before they let their bodies part.  
**'But when I looked at her I thought of only you. If only there was proof I could use to show it's true.'**

She was out, just taking a walk, trying to clear her head. She saw a guy, a guy she thought she reconised and ran over. "Simon!" She called,but when he turned, it wasn't him. "Oh, sorry." She sighed. Shaking her head. It had happened a lot since he had left.

**'We were young, we were in our teens.'**

"Hey, doyouwanttogooutsometime?" Simon asked, all the words spluttered out as one.

She giggled, "I didn't quite catch that."

"Do you want to, uh, go out somewhere sometime?" He asked again.

"Sure." the sixteen year old grinned, and Simon walked away smiling and feeling warm.

**'It wasn't real love, spent behind bars.'**  
"Stop studying." She told Simon, nibbling at his neck behind him, "You'll pass easily."

"We shouldn't even be going out." Simon replied, "There's no real love here anymore."

"We can make more." She replied.

**'Oh it's sad to think, we just let it be. Prisoners of love.'**  
"I just need you. And you only. We can run away, and never have to deal with anyone again." She said persuasively.

"What happens when the love stops, love?"

"That won't ever happen. You've got my heart, and I've got yours. We're prisoners of love."

**'It's so easy for it to be, something second guessed, easy to read.'**  
"We're different, darling." Simon replied to her worries.

"We're just a tragic love story."

Simon chuckled, "We could make it that easy to read, or we could make our own twists."  
**'Don't let it become a meaningless routine, it's meaningless to me.'**

She woke up, checking for any sign of him still being alive. That he was still there. The routine was meaningless, she done it everyday, and got no evidence. It was meaningless to her, but she wasn't ever going to admit that to herself, she'll continue until there's evidence of his death.

**'Just crash, fall down. I'll wrap my arms around you know. Just crash it's our time now, to make this work second time around.'**  
She saw the man she loved walking down the path to the house. A smile on his face she'd never forget. She swung open the door and tackled him to the ground, they both wrapped their arms around each other, knowing that this was their time, their time to make their love stretch through to the end of time.

**'We grew up, we worked and changed our ways.'**  
She pulled her apron over her head, a letter firmly in her hand. She kept reading it over and over, tears in her eyes every time.

"You alright there?" Her co-worker asked, she could just nod. The only way of contacting Simon was by hand. She lived for the days she got letters. Even though their paths changed, they would always be there for each other.

**'Just like wildfire, been burning out for days.'**  
"I swear to you, he'll never stop loving you." Her friend said, as she cried. It was a couple of days after he'd left, and she was scared. Scared that she'd loose him, "You too have been burning for years, it's not just going to stop."

**'Tearing down those walls. Nothings in our way, I said nothings in our way.'**  
"You know, nothings in our way. Nothing's going to tear us apart, love." Simon said into her hair, his arms around her. She just nodded, letting the words mark themselves on her brain.

**'And I know, I've said this all before, but opposites attract.'  
**"We're complete opposites, Simon. I love romance, you love action. I love indie, you love rock. We're not meant to be with eachother."

Simon grinned, "But we still are." He pulled her into an embrace.

**'We try and run away. But end up running back.'**  
She ran straight at him, hugging him, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean any of it." She referred to their argument.

"It's fine, it's fine." He soothed, his arms resting on her back as his shirt was suddenly wet from her tears.

**'And all I want to do. All I want to do is lie down here."**  
"I've missed you so much." Simon said, holding her. They were both sitting on the front lawn of the house, Simon had returned from his service.

"So have I." She said, letting her back make contact with the grass, Simon following her lead. She was crying, thinking of the times when she though he was dead. The only person she cared about was gone. That he wouldn't be there to write. To tell her everything was going to be fine. And vice versa.

'Just crash, fall down. I'll wrap my arms around you know. Just crash it's our time now, to make this work second time around.'  
She had the bottle of pills in one hand, and a bottle of Vodka in her other. Tears were streaming down her face. "Just do it, Love." Simon's voice was in her head, "I'll be with you on the other side. You don't have to face this cruel world alone."

She placed the bottle of pills on the table and unscrewed the cap of Vodka, taking a swig and started coughing when the harsh liquid burned the back of her throat. Causing her to shake her head and let the tears fall again.

**'Oh crash, fall down, just crash, fall down, just crash, fall down. Just crash, fall down.'**  
She was still out in the front of her house, making a scene. Neighbors were watching her hunched over, crying. She was practically screaming. The thoughts of suicide were already pushing their ways back into her head. She let the rest of her body crash into the ground below her. She felt someone behind her, "What you crying 'bout?" A familiar voice said, picking her up off the ground,

"He- You're dead." She sputtered, no thanks to the sobs still escaping her lips.

"I just said I'm sorry." John said, the girl burst out with more tears, but this time with happiness.

Simon wrapped his arms around her and let them just crash, fall down.

* * *

**This turned out a lot sappier than what I intended it to be. I couldn't help but it having a happy ending, many apologies about that. This was written very quickly, so any CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM would be brilliant, but no flaming please. Have a good day. **


End file.
